Become the Last Ninja!/Transcript
(The story starts with new Ninjutsu Dojo) *(-First scene: Enter the new Ninjutsu Dojo) *'Polly Parker': What is this place? *'Vincent Parker': This is the new Ninjutsu Dojo that I created. *'Jane Rooney': You made it by yourself? That's our grandfather! *'Vincent Parker': Grazie! Grazie! *'Dipper Morales': What? What language is that? *'Kaine Coleman': It's Italian for "thank you". *'Sam Parker': Grandpa, are you telling me that you're going to train us here? *'Vincent Parker': Non grazie. *'Sam Parker': Eh?! *'Kaine Coleman': It's Italian for "no thank you". *'Sam Parker': I see... So it means "no thank you"! Huh?! No thank you? But why?! *'Vincent Parker': I'm the Last Ninja. I don't have time to raise you fledglings. You lack Nintality! *'Polly Parker': Hey, what is Nintality, anyway? *'Vincent Parker': The one who learns the most Ninjutsu and gains the highest Nintality... ...will earn my title of Last Ninja. So study hard. Now, ladies and gentlemen. Ciao. *(Vincent Parker disappears) *'Jane Rooney': Hmm? *'Dipper Morales': What's this? *'Jane Rooney': He probably wants us to master using these first. *'Sam Parker': Alright! This is so hot! I'm on fire! *(-Next scene: Micah and Rhiannon are Teaching their Kids) *'Micah Parker': Let's start by reviewing the basics of Shuriken Ninjutsu! *'Sam Parker': What're you doing, Pops, Mom? *'Rhiannon Parker': With your grandfather not here, We've got to be the one to teach. *'Kaine Coleman': Eh? You are, Uncle? *'Sam Parker': But you can't do any Ninjutsu! *'Micah Parker': Ack! S-so... Polly. Please read page 15 with the Ninjutsu textbook. *'Polly Parker': "Shuriken Ninjutsu is created using a ninja's Power." "The power of one's Shuriken Ninjutsu is proportional to one's Power." *'Sam Parker': I see! That must be Nintality that Grandpa mentioned. *'Dipper Morales': I see! *'Rhiannon Parker': Now then. Go practice with the Five Release Shuriken that Grandfather left behind. *(-Next scene: Sam, Kaine, Dipper, Polly and Jane are practicing) *'Dipper Morales': Shuriken Ninjutsu! Wood Technique! *(Dipper Morales is using Wood Technique to attack the dummy) *'Dipper Morales': I did it. *'Jane Rooney': Shuriken Ninjutsu! Earth Technique! *(Jane Rooney is using Earth Technique to attack the dummy) *'Jane Rooney': Alright. *'Sam Parker': Shuriken Ninjutsu! Gold Technique! *(Sam Parker is using Gold Technique to attack the dummy) *'Sam Parker': Yes. *'Polly Parker': Shuriken Ninjutsu! Water Technique! *(Polly Parker is using Water Technique to attack the dummy) *'Polly Paker': I did it, I did it. *'Kaine Coleman': Shuriken Ninjutsu! Flame Technique! *(Kaine Coleman is using Flame Technique to attack the dummy) *'Kaine Coleman': Finally. *(-Next scene: After practice is over) *'Dipper Morales': Kaine, you're amazing. *'Sam Parker': Well, I guess that so-so. *'Kaine Coleman': Yeah, this is so-so. What I learning at magic school was much more amazing. By comparison, Shuriken Ninjutsu is easy. *'Sam Parker': That's great, Kaince. It was wonderful. In China, he beat 30 pandas. In the jungle, he beat a 30-meter-long-snake! He's communicated 30 times with aliens! And he ate a jumbo gyoza from Minminken in under 30 minutes! He's created countless legends! *'Ninja Blasters': GEROGERO! GEROGERO! *'Sam Parker': What?! *'Jane Rooney': It's the Ninja Blasters! *'Sam Parker': Looks like a new Momo has been born. *'Dipper Morales': Man, these are handy. *'Sam Parker': Let's check it out! *(-Next scene: Momo Koppa arrived) *'Momo Koppa': I, Momo Koppa will make you suffer! Be afraid! *(Ninja Riders arrives) *'Momo Koppa': What?! *'Sam Parker': Hey, Momo jerk... Don't be mean! Let's go! *'Momo Koppa': You bastards! You've got it completely backwards by setting my fire extinguisher on fire! *'Sam Parker, Kaine Coleman, Dipper Morales, Polly Parker and Jane Rooney': Henshin! *(Sam Parker, Kaine Coleman, Dipper Morales, Polly Parker and Jane Rooney transform into Kamen Rider Ninja, Kamen Rider Shino, Kamen Rider Samurai, Kamen Rider Mobile and Kamen Rider Shinobi) *'Momo Koppa': I see. So you guys are the so-called shinobi? They disappeared?! *'Kamen Rider Mobile': Ninja Blaster! Ninja Strike! *(Kamen Rider Mobile shoots Jukkorage) *'Kamen Rider Shinobi': I'm not done yet. *(Kamen Rider Shinobi shoots Jukkorage) *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Let's do it together. *'Kamen Rider Ninja and Kamen Rider Shino': Shuriken Ninjutsu! Gold Technique! *(Kamen Rider Ninja and Kamen Rider Shino using Gold Technique to hit Momo Koppa on the head) *'Momo Koppa': My head plate's broken! *'Kamen Rider Ninja and Kamen Rider Shino': Shuriken Ninjutsu! Violent Ninja Slash! *(Kamen Rider Ninja and Kamen Rider Shino slashes Momo Koppa) *(Momo Koppa is defeated) *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Did you see that? Our technique's is amazing. *'Kamen Rider Shino': That's right. *(After Momo Koppa is defeated) *'Jane Rooney': Sam doesn't worry about anything, does he? And he's the most amazing as a ninja. Perhaps it's because he's an idiot. *'Kaine Coleman': Your words are as poison-tipped as always, Jane. *'Sam Parker': What is it? *'Kaine Coleman': I still don't find ninjas that appealing. But for now, I'm going to work on beating you and Grandfather. Then I will be the Last Ninja. *'Sam Parker': You're on! I'm not gonna lose, y'know. *'Kaine Coleman': Too easy. *(At Dark Ninja Army's Temple) *(Klouse revives Fire Leo) *'Klouse': Welcome back, Fire Leo. *'of Become the Last Ninja!' Category:Transcripts Category:Kamen Rider Ninja